Recently, it was reported that surficial nanostructures of black silicon, wings of cicadas and dragonflies have a bactericidal activity (Non-patent Document 1). For example, reportedly, black silicon has 500 nm high nanopillars, and the physical structure of the nanopillars produces a bactericidal activity. Wings of cicadas and dragonflies have 240 nm high nanopillars.
According to Non-patent Document 1, black silicon has the strongest bactericidal activity on Gram-negative bacteria, while wings of dragonflies have a weaker bactericidal activity, and wings of cicadas have a still weaker bactericidal activity. The static contact angle (hereinafter, sometimes simply referred to as “contact angle”) of the black silicon surface with respect to water is 80°, while the contact angles of the surface of wings of dragonflies and cicadas with respect to water are 153° and 159°, respectively.